


Sunshine Bois

by Crowley_KingOfHell



Series: Septic-Egos [8]
Category: egos - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bromance, Drug Use, Shippy if you Squint, The power of friends, bingbrody - Freeform, bros, chasexbing, friendship fluff, pranks gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_KingOfHell/pseuds/Crowley_KingOfHell
Summary: Just some fun and relaxing fluff for Bing and Chase, my two favorite sunshine babies.Chase tried to prank a cop, the results are as follows.





	Sunshine Bois

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep the fluff sort of ambiguous, I love these boys as besties but with sweet and gentle fluff it's hard not to wanna ship the babies. Let me know if you'd like to see an actual ship fic of these two, or if you'd like to request a different pairing c:

Rapid, steady beats filled the empty air of the police station, the sound coming from the desk of an officer in the main room. Two young men in flat bill caps sat side by side, a green haired man drumming at a furious pace with a pen and the butt of his hand. Both men shared similar clothing tastes, sporty tank tops and basketball shorts, the drummer in blue and red, his brunette companion wearing orange and black along with sunglasses. Minutes stretched by slowly, moving at an agonizing speed, Bing, the brunette, sighed and groaned emphatically. "Please _stop_." He sighed at his cohort. The drumming man ceased his beat, hands frozen in mid-air, "My bad, bro." Chase grinned sheepishly.

Finally an officer appeared from a back room, holding several papers in one hand and a clear bag with print on it, several various items inside. "Alright gentlemen, it looks like you're heading home today," The mustached man grumbled, emptying the contents of the bag onto the desk. The two young men stood and began collecting their belongings, Chase picking up his oversized vaporizer pen, cellphone, small stainless steel pot, and apartment key, Bing picking up his own phone and house key as well. After they had pocketed their small possessions, the officer ducked behind another desk before standing and offering two skateboards to the men. "Thanks man," Chase grinned as he reached out for his scuffed, cracked and worn out board, grip tape peeling, wheels worn down to almost nubs. The faint image of a cat shooting lasers out of its eyes at a slice of pizza was still somewhat visible on the underside despite the damage. Bing's board was nearly pristine, only a small amount of dirt on it's florescent pink wheels, a large B graphic smacked dead center of the underside. "Yeah, thanks officer. Sorry about the confusion." Bing nodded politely with a frustrated look at his friend and let himself be lead to the exit, Chase in tow.

As an enormous orange sun set on California, street lights began to flicker on, heat waves warping the horizon as the cement baked in the final rays of light. The ocean was loudly slapping at the shore, seagulls and pigeons fighting over food scraps by the trash cans lining the strip. Bing and Chase rolled leisurely past the over-priced gift shops and food stalls. Turning down a wide alley to head deeper into the city, towards their apartment, the two boys skated in silence, enjoying their freedom. Chase was smiling at the city before him, the sun on his back, his friend at his side, no charges from his over-the-top prank on said best friend, things were good. The smell of sea and salt mingled with the light scent of the beach front restaurants faded and gave way to the smells of the crowded city as they neared their apartment. A light sweat on his brow and back, Chase swung his right leg out at his hip and pushed off the asphalt to maintain his momentum as they neared their apartment complex. Slowing to a stop and kicking their boards into hand, Chase and Bing made their way up the many stairs that lead to their floor.

"Chase, man, you've got to start thinking about these things before you just do them." Bing turned to him as he awaited the key to the door. Chase produced it from his pocket and handed it over, "What d'ya mean, bro?" Bing looked at Chase over his sunglasses which he had yet to remove, "Dude." Chase threw his head back and cackled, snorting before he was able to say, "Come on man, you _know_ it was hilarious." They referred to a childish prank Chase had seen on the internet and tried to reenact with less than satisfactory results. He had approached a police officer in a park and asked her if she wanted to buy a little pot, but before he could deliver the punchline in which he would reveal a very tiny cooking pot, she had slammed him over her patrol car and zip tied his wrists together. Bing had been considered guilty by association and was brought in with his friend for questioning. Bing rolled his eyes and pushed his sunglasses up onto the top of his head, rubbing his face, "I'm gonna shower, man, I feel like I caught a couple STD's just _sitting_ in the police station." He shuddered for emphasis before stiffly walking to his bedroom. 

Dropping into the couch like a bag of potatoes, Chase sighed and turned the tv on, pulling out his vape pen and plugging it into a charger on his entertainment system. Flipping through channels for a while, Chase felt his stomach growl and he realized Bing was probably taking one of his long showers, so he'd have to fend for himself. Sighing, Chase dragged himself off the couch and into the kitchen, opening the fridge just to stare mindlessly at the empty inside. Groaning with the thought of having to go back out for food, Chase wondered if they had enough spare cash to get something delivered. Double checking that Bing was still mid shower, Chase slipped into his room quickly and lifted his mattress, snatching an explicit magazine out from underneath it. Flopping onto his back in bed, he opened the magazine to the centerfold where a white envelope was tucked away, inside he found a handful of twenties and grabbed two. Pizza and wings, dinner of Champions, he smiled to himself. 

Bing stepped out of his shower with steam rolling off his shoulders, shaking his thick black hair out of his face, he grabbed his towel and dried off, inhaling the cool air with a renewed attitude. On rare occasion Chase's immaturity could be too much, even for Bing, and today's little adventure had definitely tried Bing's patience. Bing was aware that he could be equally childish but he prided himself on knowing when to act his age, like in this moment. Rather than be mad at his friend, Bing decided to grab a bottle of tequila and began guzzling it as he stalked into the living room in his underwear, hair dripping down his back and onto the floor. 

As he entered the living room his nose picked up the pungent smell of burning weed, and something else, tomato and cheese and garlic, "Pizza?" Bing held the tequila forgotten as he stared hungrily at a stack of boxes on top of Chase's lap, the latter sitting reclined deep into the couch cushions, knees spread and neck bent at the base as he looked from the muted tv to Bing. Frozen mid bite of a massive slice, Chase giggled into his piece of pizza and scooted up into a proper sitting position before he finished biting the mouthful off. "I had some extra cash so I thought I would try bribing your forgiveness." He grinned playfully, nodding at the pizza. Bing smirked but crossed his arms and turned his nose up, making a little harrumph through his nose. Chase rolled his eyes with a snort before he moved the many boxes from his lap to beside him on the couch, picking up the smallest box which sat on top. He moved to kneel in front of Bing, box in hand, Bing looked down at him and gasped, planting a palm on either side of his face. "Bro?" Bing asked, moving a hand to his chest. "Bro." Chase nodded, smiling. He opened the box and raised to Bing who cried, "Bro!" In an embarrassingly high pitch.

A small mountain of spicy honey barbecue wings was presented to Bing by his roommate and he felt his mouth salivate, he took the box without a second thought and grabbed one of the blisteringly hot drumsticks. Chase snickered at his successful deflection of blame as he returned to his molten pepperoni and pineapple pizza slice, having to raise it far above his head in order to find the end of a cheese strand. Bing collapsed onto the couch next to Chase, who of course was sprawled out in the center of the tattered sofa. Sitting elbow to elbow, knee to knee, the two friends stuffed their faces for a few silent minutes, mouths too full of and invested in food, tv still muted. After two slices of pizza for Chase, and five wings for Bing, Chase brushed the crumbs off his hands on his shorts and reached over the far side of the couch, returning with a tall, green glass bong. Glancing about for a moment, before patting his shorts and then digging into the couch cushion beneath him, Chase offered the bong and a lighter to Bing. 

Bing looked from Chase's face to the bong, and from the bong to his hands frowned. "Just lick 'em." Chase suggested with a half shrug. Bing curled his nose at the thought, despite being very relaxed in comparison to his brother, Google, he was a definitive neat freak. "Fine, I'll just hold it for you." Chase laughed, tilting the stem toward Bing and igniting his lighter. Bing shook his head but put his lips to the mouthpiece and inhaled. Taking a moment to hit the bong himself, Chase set it down back in it's place next to the couch and turned back to the stack of boxes and opened another small box that held sweet and sticky cinnamon bread sticks. Bing had returned to his wings and was happily munching through them and piling the discarded bones in a corner of the box. They ate in comfortable silence, Chase taking periodic breaks to lick his fingers clean of sugar and cinnamon and light the bong again.

A thin cloud of smoke hung in the living room, light from the tv illuminating the suspend plumes. Chase and Bing had properly stuffed themselves and were happily sunken into the couch, Chase wiped his hands on his gym shorts again and grabbed the remote from the coffee table. Bing was sitting back, hands held up and fingers spread, covered in barbecue sauce, his face was hosting a most unpleasant expression. Glancing over at his friend, Bing wearing a repulsed look, he asked, "How can you stand to wipe that grease on your _clothes_?" Chase snorted without returning the gaze, knowing his friend was only harassing him out of love. He flipped through channels before finding a shitty science fiction action film, he turned to see if Bing wanted to veg out and watch it, but had to stifle a laugh instead. Bing looked so inconsolable over the state of his hands. Chase knitted his eyebrows together and raised them, laughing at his roommate. 

An unfortunately amusing idea came to Chase and he tossed the remote to the other side of the couch, leaning over he grabbed Bing's left hand and he swallowed down Bing's entire middle finger, licking off the sauce that plagued his friend. Bing wretched and placed his right palm on Chase's forehead, "God, ugh, nooo!" Bing cried, pushing his friend's head back as he yanked back his finger. Chase laughed loudly and stuck his tongue out toward the retreated hand. "Dude, stop being such a fucking creep!" Bing was giggling through tears as he held his saliva coated hand away as though it were infected. "I'm helping!" Chase laughed harder and face planted onto Bing's thigh, giggling into Bing's boxer briefs. "Whoo," Bing sighed as his laughter subsided and he wiped away tears, "You're a fucking mess, bro." Chase felt light headed from laughing so hard, he coughed and sat up, leaning back into the center of the couch cushions, "I know it, man. That's why I got you here, help clean my shit up." His bloodshot eyes rolled lazily to meet Bing's and they shared a grin. 


End file.
